Mastor chef Protector of teh peopl 1!
by The idiot who cannot write
Summary: note: i wa broneh at time of write wich was 2011. i am sory if u get buthurt. Master cheed mus protect all people from convent allins and flud! will he survie? red on anf fid out! ratted t cause violence ans scray scenes!


Master chief: Protektor of the peopl!

Master chief was in spaceship place thing where they test ponies and fings. Master chief used science computer to make cortena tall like a real persun. Cortena said "Master chief allins are nearby.". Master chief said to group of allin creatureds "Allins leave this place. I don't want to use bullet on forhed." The allins said "NO WE WILL NOT LESVE FLOATING SPACE SHIP MR ROBOT."  
"My name is master cheef." Said master chief back to allins. The allins said "We will kill your people frends and make houses home for allins so we don't have to live in purple buldings.".  
"then we shall go to war which will have lot of allin and hummen blad." Said master chied. The eliet leder called teh Arbitor said "I luk fowaerd to putting your body on my christmas tree as a gift for my kids so then they can wear armlur." Little war started on spaceship and bullets were flyung and people get shotted but chief did what he could. Chief stole a plasma allin wepon and started shotting at eliets. Eliets started falling like dominose but the survivers started using better wepons. Chief broke open glass containing one of the ponies. The ponie used friendship from shadows to create lazer that killed some eliets. "Thanks rainbow dash you saved lots of lifes with friendship." said chief to rainbow dash. Rainbow dash then used sonic rainboom to go back to ponie land know as "Equestriuh".

Saldy one of the humen was not a peopl at all and was elight spy. he turned on wiered science computer and revsed the grevaty so the non eliet people floted in air. He then truned it off.  
Chapter 2: Comma land  
Master cheef fund himself in WIERD PALCE. It was very white and had other peopl and a few non peopl things as wheel. Master chief said "where am i" another SPARTEN said to him "you are in comma land which is like ded land except it's for comma people because comma people aren't ded because they are in comma" Master chief said "well i sudnt be here becus big war is starting if i dont wak up the peopl die."

However the elit spy corputed the computer that was running cortana and put in evil red science into her deta. She then folwed evil communds and teleportalported to comma land. cheef said to cortana "Cortana AI cant go to comma land because robots dont life. also why are you red." Cortana said "Because I have new colour data chief. put me into your helmet face so I can get you out of comma land." The secund he was in cheefs helmet she started to use her evil science magic powers to put justin bieber on his screen. Chief then went mad and after while vomited vomit blood he then took his helmet face off and revled another helmet face. he then fell to floor and died saying  
"why did they trick you sis now I am ded because of elites now all of peopl kind will ded!" The people killed the elitght spy and so cortana went normal. Cortana said to chieeffee "you ar ded because of evil science and so you cant save peopl so they will all dead."

Chief stood behind cortana and said "That wasnt me cortana it was the idiotic SPARTEN after he found some green armour." Corteena said "Chefd your allwrite!" and started hugging chief except she couldnt because she was hologram. Then they went out of comma land and back on spaceship. since corteena wasnt moniteroring the spaceship it was about to crash on earth.  
The spaceship crashed and some of the peopl on it had dead. Master chief laked up and saw allin ships flying around peopl city new sanvanmombosa. Then eliet saw master chief alive and sed "Chief is still alive" and so landed

Master chief shouted his bagttlecry and Started war much bigger than one in spaceship. Then all of sudden Flad came along and made people Headcarb flad zombies. Chief and milteery and peopl were fighting allins and flad to save world. The battle was losing so Chief would have to make a decesion either lose or sacrifice. Chief said to people "follow me to allin base!" and so then went and shotted pants and also shotted allins. The were halfway there when tey saw base and it was dark so they tired. when they entry they find dead peopl and flad zombies. the shotted flad zombies but there were 10000 of them. they evacuatated and slept outside.

next day they were almost there wen allins found them. some people and allins dead but they all found base. the biggest war on earth stated. lot of people dead and the allins were whining. Master chiefs bro called mark chief came and said "Bro, it is time to activate the Emp bomb." chief said "but bro you will dead because it will blew u up" mark said "It's me or all the people." he wated for his build in one to carge.  
"Brother, it is time. The fight has begun. Untill my EMP charges, we need to fight." "ok bro" said master chief. The biggest battul in universe start. nearly everyone have dead including peopl and allins. Then mark chief sad "Brother, it has charged up" and hugged master chief and was sad and cried "Goodbye, brother". chief said "kk see you lator bro." and was also sadface. mark run in and made bomb and then had dead with all the allin cars and allins.

chief cred inside his helmut face.

afterwads the allins had peace with the peopl and they were happie. they rebuild city together and was doing so for tan years. then new allin leader cam along and wanted more stuff. the war stated other again...

THE UND?


End file.
